Le véritable détenteur de la baguette de Sureau
by Slytherin-draw
Summary: Le véritable maître de la baguette de Sureau se révèle à son destin et devra affronter à son tour de terrible épreuve afin de sortir des ténèbres et de prendre sa place d'Élu.
1. Une Prince?

Il se laissa tomber sur son sofa et fit apparaître une bouteille de whisky pur feu avant de s'en servir un verre. Ça journée avait était encore plus longue et éprouvante qu'à l'accoutumait et il était épuisé. En même temps quel idée que de travailler pour le ministère, forcement qu'il avait toujours des heures supplémentaires. Surtout que le blond travaillait aux Service des usages abusifs de la magie, service remplis de mauvaises, très mauvaises surprises chaque jour. Il porta la boisson à ses lèvres et en bu une longue gorgée. Sentir l'alcool glisser sur ses papille, couler le long se sa gorge avant de finir dans son estomac lui fit bien fou.

Franchement les jeunes sorciers était de plus en plus stupide, créer un parchemin SM qui vous ligotez et vous masturbais pendant trois heures, Malfoy avait eu énormément de mal à briser les enchantements qui avait permis de créer cet objet de Satan. Par Merlin il avait faillit y passer !

Mais le pire n'étais pas là, non, sinon ça n'aurait pas était assez drôle il avait fallu que se soit cet idiot de saint Potter qui le trouve à moitié ligoté et la chemise ouverte. Et en bien gentil héros national, il l'avait sauvait. Bien que les relations entre lui et le brun se soit amélioré après la sorti de Poudlard on ne peut pas non plus dire qu'ils étaient les meilleurs ami du monde.

Leur bureau se trouvait juste au-dessus de l'un de l'autre, et à cause de leur travail respectif ils se croissaient tous les jours dans l'ascenseur. Afin d'éviter de se faire renvoyer pour une quelconque bagarre ou stupide dispute, ils avaient décidé de simplement s'ignorait les premier temps. Seulement voilà, la vie aimait bien foutre une merde pas possible dans sa vie, ce qui les avait amenés à travailler sur une affaire de meurtres en série.

L'assassin attirait ses cibles, souvent de jeunes enfants, dans de vieille bâtissent qui tombaient en ruine. Il jouait avec eux quelques heures puis quand venait l'heure pour eux de rentrer il leur offrait toujours une friandise. Il utilisait, le plus souvent, des sucettes qui se changeaient en acide quelques heures après avoir étaient ingérées. Les victimes se retrouvaient avec un énorme trou dans le torse et les corps pourrissaient dans l'heure, se décomposant à une vitesse alarmante pour récolter les moindres indices pouvant conduire au coupable.

Durant toute la période de l'enquête Malfoy n'avait plus touché à une sucette, et avait souvent été en proie à de violentes nausées du aux émanations nauséabondes des corps en putréfactions. Le blond avait aussi connu de terrible nuit où il se voyait obliger d'examiner le corps en décomposition de son propre fils. Il plongeait un peu plus dans un état de stresse psychotique à chaque découverte d'un nouveau corps.

Draco avait donc était encore plus assidue dans son travail et deux mois après l'ouverture de l'enquête il était parvenu à isoler quatre potentiel criminels. La brigade des aurors avait donc était prendre en filature les potentiels coupables. Il n'était finalement parvenue à coincé leur homme qu'en usant de polynectar pour prendre l'apparence d'un enfant. Il avait alors pu arrêter celui que l'ont était venu à surnommer « Le tueur aux sucreries ».

Il avala une nouvelle gorgée de l'alcool est gémit presque de bonheur, presque parce qu'il fallait bien sur qu'un con vienne frapper à sa porte.

On était à une heure fortement avancé de la nuit, qui pouvait bien venir briser sa tranquillité ? Un instant le nom de Potter se présenta à son esprit mais chassa cette idée, il l'avait vue partir deux heure avant lui, ce ne pouvait être lui. Et puis que viendrait faire le garçon-qui-à-survécu-et-vaincu chez lui. Certes ils ne se frappaient plus, restaient poli l'un avec l'autre, riaient parfois ensemble à l'heure du déjeuné mais ça ne faisais pas d'eux des amis, si ?

Les coups redoublèrent et c'est avec un soupir à fendre l'âme qu'il posa son verre avant de se glisser vers la porte d'entré. Pourquoi avait il décidé de ne plus avoir d'elfes de maison déjà ? Ha oui c'est vrai, Potter les lui volait en permanence en leur donnant des habits. Le salopard !

Les coups furent encore plus violent et Draco cru un instant que la porte allait craquer sous les coups. Putain si c'était l'autre balafré il allait le tuer. Il ouvrit la porte moins violemment qu'il l'aurait voulus et s'apprêta à renvoyer chier le gêneur mais la réplique cinglant qu'il s'apprêtait à lancer mourut sur ses lèvres.

Une jeune fille brune se tenait sur le porche de sa maison, les vêtements et les cheveux humides à cause de la pluie qui battait son plein à l'extérieur, elle avait de beau cheveux ébène légèrement ondulé sur le bout lui arrivant au milieu du dos et de petits yeux sombre, virant sur le marron, brillant d'un éclat sournois et dune intelligence digne des plus grands slytherin. La jeune fille avait le visage fermé mais ces sautillements d'une jambe sur l'autre trahissaient son état de nervosité.

Draco l'observa plus en détaille et nota qu'elle était assez chiquement vêtu mais que les manières n'allaient pas avec l'habit. Comme quoi l'habit ne fais pas le moine songea le blond. Il chassa immédiatement ce dicton moldu de son esprits et se reconcentra sur la brune. Son visage était fin et droit, un léger air sévère marquait ses traits. Un air qu'il était sur de connaître, mais d'où ?

La jeune fille le fixa à son tour et un frisson glacial le parcourut. Ses yeux putain, c'était les même que Black, comment cela était il possible ?

\- Tu vas me laisser rentrer un jour ou tu vas me laisser mourir de froid sur le porche de ta maison ?

Cette intonation, Merlin, Snape avait la même quand il laisser une menace flotter dans l'aire sans pour autant la signifier franchement. Finalement à force de se bourrer la gueule avec Zabini il venait à avoir des hallucinations même en étant sobre. Il allait refermer la porte, croyant être un plein rêve quand un pied se faufila entre la porte et son montant.

\- Laisse-moi entrer Draco, j'ai à te parler. Et il vaudrait mieux que personne ne nous surprenne si tu veux éviter les problèmes…

Cette petite brune osait le menacer lui ? Un Malfoy ? On ne s'attaque jamais à un Malfoy, c'était une très grosse erreur qui allait lui coûter cher. Il sorti sa baguette et menaça la jeune fille avec mais au lieu de reculer ou même d'être surprise la jeune fille rit, c'était à n'y rien comprendre. Putain il avait l'impression de devenir fou. Mais qui était cette foutu brune ?

\- Draco je commence vraiment à avoir froid là, et ça me ferait assez chier de tomber malade juste parce qu'oncle Lucius à oublié de t'apprendre les bonnes manières.

Quoi ? Comment ça oncle Lucius ? Son père n'avait jamais eu de frère ou même de sœur, il était fils unique, comme lui. Il regarda la jeune fille comme si elle était folle, et il ne devait pas être si loin de la vérité en faite.

\- Pourquoi je laisserai une inconnue pénétrer chez moi ?

\- C'est simple, parce que je possède ta baguette, et je ne parle pas de la vulgaire brindille avec laquelle tu te balade petit serpent mais de celle que tu as gagnée en duel.

Elle était définitivement folle il n'y avait pas d'autre solution. Il repoussa le pied et ferma la porte avant d'alla se rasseoir sur son doux fauteuil de soie vert émeraude et repris son verre.

Un peu de tranquillité. C'était si agréable. Il avala encore une gorgée et ferma les yeux quelques instant, appréciant le silence ambiant et la douce chaleur qui se dégageait du feu. Les quelque crépitement qu'émettait les bûches dévoré par les flammes était la seule chose qui venait troublait se calme. Il allait finir son verre mais se reçu tout son contenu en plein visage.

\- Tu diras merci à mon géniteur pour m'avoir donnait toutes ses mauvaise manières mais bon faut dire aussi que si t'étais pas aussi têtu ça serait plus simple.

\- Comment es tu entrée ?

\- Mon dieu que tu es stupide, pire qu'un Gryffondor. Sers-toi de tes neurones deux minutes. Cette maison est protégé par des barrières empêchant quiconque de pénétrer à l'intérieur mis à part tes amis et ta famille, puisque je ne suis pas une de tes amies qui suis-je ?

\- Justement c'est ce que je te demande.

La jeune fille se frappa le front du plat de sa main avant de soupirer.

\- Vraiment travailler au Ministère n'était pas une bonne solution... Mais j'y pense où est Astoria ?

Draco se figea et détourna le regard.

\- Tu semble connaître beaucoup de choses sur moi et je ne connais toujours pas le nom de l'intruse que tu es.

\- En faite je ne pense pas que tu pourrais me croire, la vérité est assez… Troublante ? La seule au courant à l'heure actuel est la Ministre de la magie et quand elle l'a appris elle à faillis faire une syncope. C'était franchement drôle, enfin ce n'est pas le plus important. Si je suis ici c'est pour te remettre de un ta baguette, la vrai, et de deux pour te donner cette lettre. Elle vient de Severus Snape.

Draco regarda le papyrus jaunis que lui tendis la brune et reconnut l'écriture de Severus, après tout ce temps, après quinze ans on lui donnait enfin les raisons de son sacrifice pour Potter. Les motivations qui l'avait poussait à sauver ce crétin de balafrer plutôt que partir avec sa famille. Il se saisit de la lettre et la décacheta rapidement puis la lus

« _Mon cher filleul_

_Si tu lis ses lignes c'est que comme je le redoutais j'ai était tué, certainement en sauvant Harry. Ne soit pas surpris que je le nomme par son prénom, au fond j'ai toujours apprécié ce garçon qui jamais n'a faillit face au danger, qui était droit dans ses idéaux et qui à du sacrifier énormément pour sauver la communauté sorcière. _

_Enfin si je t'écris ces mots ce n'est pas pour te dire que ton ennemi de toujours était mon meilleur ami ou tel un fils pour moi comme toi tu l'étais je t'écris ces mots pour te faire pars d'une nouvelle que j'ai réussi à vous cacher pendant deux années et aujourd'hui j'ai des remords de vous avoirs caché une vérité douloureuse mais bien réel à Lucius et toi. Te souviens tu, une fois que Black s'est échappé d'Askaban des nombreuse absences que j'ai eu, les nombreuses fois ou j'arrivais en retards alors que ce n'est absolument pas dans mes habitude, en même temps je déteste être en retards, je trouve que c'est un manque certain de savoir vivre et de respect. Désolé je m'égare._

_En faite tous ces retards et ses absences sont du à Black, et ne t'imagine pas que c'est parce que je le chassais pour l'envoyer aux détraqueurs, bien que ce fut la raison première les premiers temps. La raison, la véritable raison, est bien plus honteuse si je puis le formuler ainsi, parce que par la suite, quand j'allais chercher Sirius c'était non plus pour le tuer mais pour l'aimer. Après l'épisode de la maison de Pré-au-Lars j'allais souvent le retrouvait chez lui. Nous nous somme aimé passionnément pendant une longue année sans limites et sans conditions, et de cette amour tordu est née une enfant, tu peux dire se que tu veux tu sais très bien que j'étais le meilleur potionniste d'Angleterre. Je sais que la vérité est difficile à accepter mais elle ne peut être changeait._

_J'ai élevé notre fille pendant deux longue années et je crois que j'ai un vrai problème avec les yeux parce qu'après que Harry est hérité des yeux de sa mère, Hope à hérité des yeux de Sirius et peut-être un peu de sa folie je crois. Je ne devrais pas vous demander ça à toi et Lucius mais, puisque je suis mort j'ai plus vraiment de raison de craindre votre courroux alors, pourriez vous adopter Hope et vous occuper d'elle. C'est une douce jeune fille vous verrez même si elle est aussi fonceuse que Sirius elle s'est être très intelligente et posé, vous l'aimerez j'en suis sur._

_Sirius Snape_ »

Draco relus à plusieurs reprises la lettre pour être bien sur de ce qu'il avait lu et releva la tête vers la jeune brune en face de lui.

\- Cette lettre ça fais quinze ans qu'elle à était écrite. Pourquoi ne me l'a donner que maintenant et qu'est devenue cette enfant ?

La brune lui offris un doux sourire, se leva et tendit sa main au blond.

\- Enchantée Draco Malfoy, je suis Hope Eileen Snape.


	2. La gare

Draco regarda la brune comme si une deuxième tête lui avait poussée. Une Snape ? Elle ? Cela était impossible. Tout bonnement impossible que son parrain, l'homme qui était pour lui plus qu'un père que Lucius ne l'aura jamais été, lui ai ainsi caché pareil histoire !

Enfin à bien y réfléchir il avait caché pendant sept longue année sa sympathie pour le balafré alors cette idée ne semblait pas si improbable, seulement sur réaliste. Mais que cette gamine prétende être la fille de Severus là c'était quand même osé.

\- Et bien sur tu as mis 15 ans avant de venir voir celui qui aurait du être légalement responsable de toi ? Tu ne pense pas que c'est un peu gros ?

La brune s'avança vers lui et lui sourit tendrement avant de prendre place en face de lui. S'installant confortablement dans le canapé et plongeant ses yeux dans les perles de mercure de Draco.

\- Je n'ai pas pu venir avant. Je ne me trouvais plus en Angleterre et ma famille adoptive m'avait presque enfermée à Beauxbâtons

\- Une famille adoptive ?

\- Si je te dis qui m'a adopté tu ne le croiras pas. Soupira-t-elle en fixant le flamme de la cheminée.

Le blond chercha quel personne serait susceptible d'avoir recueilli sa... Sa quoi d'ailleurs ?

Pour le moment il n'était rien l'un pour l'autre. Il perdit, lui aussi, son regard dans la contemplation du feu qui brûlait dans l'âtre avant de reporter son attention sur la jeune fille.

\- Qui ? Demanda t il simplement

\- Si je te dis Ombrage tu vois de qui je parle ?

Ho ça, pour sûr qu'il voyait de qui elle parlait. Comment aurait il pu oublier ce bonbon vivant et aussi infecte que du Xérès ? Cette femme abjecte l'avait contraint lui, un Malfoy, à se soumettre pour survivre. Du moins, ce fut la première personne qui le contraint par la force à se soumettre à des idées auxquels il n'adhère pas forcément.

Son regard se voila et il se sentit oppressé d'un coup. Il se leva et s'éloigna, sentant comme un manque d'oxygène. Trop de mauvais souvenir avait ressurgi alors qu'il avait réussi à les enterrer pendant plus de 15 années. C'était dur pour lui... Il se frotta inconsciemment l'avant bras gauche, là où se trouvait la marque qui lui rappelais qu'il avait, un jour, était chargé d'ôter la vie... Que son âme avait manquait de peu d'être

déchirée... Et cela lui rappela son parrain, car c'était lui qui lui avait épargné ce sort... Il regarda le visage d'Hope qui le fixait en retour avec un air légèrement inquiet.

\- Qu'espères tu en venant ici exactement ?

\- Et bien en faite j'avais pensé que tu pourrais m'aider...

La brunette se leva et vint se planter devant lui et son visage se ferma d'un coup, ne devenant plus qu'un masque de froideur et d'insensibilité, en une attitude purement aristocrate. Ce qui contrastait vraiment avec l'intensité de son regard, ou il pouvait lire de la rage et une tristesse sans fin. Il pouvait presque voir dans son esprit la plaie béante qui saignait encore chaque jour.

\- T'aider à échapper à Ombrage ? Demanda alors le blond avec un magnifique amusement de sourcil dubitatif.

\- Non, répondit Hope dans un rire incontrôlé, elle je m'en suis chargée. Non... Je voudrai que tu m'aide à retrouver père... Sa voix se cassa sur le dernier mot. S'étranglant sut un sanglot tout juste retenu.

Draco la regarda avec tristesse puis la pris dans ses bras. La serrant doucement dans une étreinte réconfortante, histoire d'effacer un peu de la peine qui semblait la ronger telle la lèpre. Quand il prit conscience de son geste il relâcha la brune qui le regardait avec une interrogation sur le bout des lèvres. Cependant elle n'eu pas le temps d'exposer sa question que Malfoy junior s'éloigna en lui parlant.

\- Tu reste dormir ou tu retourne sous la pluie ?

\- Heu... Je, je vais rester dormir... Lui répondit elle, incertaine.

Le blond appela alors l'un de ses elfes de maison et lui ordonna de préparer une chambre et des vêtements pour la jeune fille avant d'aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

Il pénétra dans une vaste pièce claire au mur perle de nacre et au mobilier blanc. Au centre de la pièce trônait un lit à baldaquin aux tentures de mousseline vert émeraude et aux couvertures de soie d'un vert tout aussi sombre, quelques résidus de ses années de serpentards à Poudlard.

Sur chaque côté du lit double se trouvaient deux table de chevet ou reposait des bougies qui ne fondaient jamais ainsi que quelque ouvrage moldu d'auteur actuel, un certain Delaney auteur de roman fantastique. A droite du lit se trouvait une porte fenêtre donnant sur un petit balcon avec vue directe sur les immenses jardins de la famille Malfoy, et à côté de ses portes se trouvait un petit secrétaire ancien gravé et sculpté de basilic, d'hypogryphe et de phœnix.

A l'opposé, sur le mur gauche s'étendait une bibliothèque faisant toute la hauteur et toute la largeur du mur, remplis d'ouvrage plus ou moins ancien sur la magie blanche et la magie noir. Et enfin sous le lit et s'étalant dans la moitié de la chambre un tapis noué de soie représentant un boa était posé, les résidus de serpentard était plus fort qu'il ne le pensait finalement.

Draco retira ses chaussures, ainsi que sa veste et sa chemise avant de se laisser tomber sur la chaise installée devant le secrétaire et de se saisir d'une plume. Il fallait qu'il parle à quelqu'un de se qui venait de se passer. Il commença donc à rédiger une lettre à son ami Blaise lui relatant de tout ce qui c'était passé dans l'heure précédente. Blaise était le dernier de ses amis avec qui il avait encore des liens assez régulier, Pansy avait coupée les ponts avec lui dès qu'elle avait appris pour son mariage avec Astoria et Théodore ne lui parlais plus depuis son divorce avec cette dernière. Théodore l'avait accusé d'avoir brisé se mariage alors que Blaise l'avait soutenu et avait compris qu'Astoria n'était en réalité qu'une manipulatrice qui n'était attiré que par la célébrité et l'argent.

Il avait découvert le poteau rose un matin de travail comme les autres. Alors qu'il se rendait à son bureau de recherche il avait croisé, au détour d'un couloir, Potter et sa femme. Le brun été acculé contre un mur et Astoria tenté, semblait-il, de lui voler un baiser. Draco s'était encore rapproché afin de comprendre la discussion qu'il entretenait, et il n'avait pas été déçu. Sa femme proposé à Potter de l'entretenir dans le dos de son époux en échange de faveur sexuel. Le soir même il avait demandé les papiers du divorce. Et pendant une semaine il avait dû supporter les regards désolé de cet idiot de balafré.

Décidément depuis qu'il connaissait Potter sa vie n'avait été qu'un enfer, et ce depuis le premier jour... Il se secoua la tête pour chasser le brun de ses pensées, le voir en journée était assez difficile en soi pas besoin d'en rajouter en se torturant l'esprit avec son image. Il signa sa lettre avant d'appeler sa nouvelle chouette ; Slave, une petite duc naine aussi noir que l'ébène et très affectueuse. Il lui tendit la lettre qu'elle prit dans son bec avant de lui donner le nom de Blaise Zabini, la chouette s'inclina légèrement et s'envola. Draco se leva avant de changer son pantalon en bas de pyjama et alla enfin se coucher.

Il se glissa dans ses draps froids avant de voir que son fils avait oublié sa petite peluche de lion noir. Draco sourit devant la petite chose, son fils lui manquait cruellement. Il prit le petit lion qu'il serra contre son cœur avant de s'endormir emporté par la fatigue dû aux larmes qu'il versait pour son enfant perdu...

Albus Severus se jeta littéralement sur son père, le secouant fortement pour le réveiller. Tirant sur sa chemise de pyjama pour le faire bouger de son oreiller, et prenant le dos de son père pour un trampoline. Le dit père émergea difficilement de sa longue nuit de travail à domicile, les quelques mangemorts restant étaient réellement des plaies pour sa vie paisible, ou presque.

Et puis toute cette histoire de parchemin enchanté avec Malfoy l'avait lessivé, alors qu'il l'avait aidé le blonds lui avait décoché un crochet du gauche, s'était rhabillé et l'avait foutu à la porte sans plus de cérémonie et sans le moindre remercîment à son égard. Un autre bond d'Albus sur son dos le fit gémir de douleur et il s'obligea à se retourner.

\- Qu'y a t il Al ? Tu sais qu'aujourd'hui est le seul jour ou je peux me reposer un peu.

\- C'est aussi le jour de mon retour à Poudlard Papa ! Je vais louper le Poudlard express si tu ne te dépêche pas ! Albus lui donna un coup d'oreiller au visage pour le réveiller un peu.

\- Al on est le 26, ta rentrée c'est demain. Laisse-moi encore dormir...

Et le brun se rendormi mais son fils n'était pas un Serpentard pour rien, loin de là. Albus se leva et sortit souplement de la chambre, se dirigeant dans la salle de bain privative de son père. Il repoussa la porte qui se heurta à la baignoire d'angle en marbre vert veiné d'argent avant de se glisser jusqu'à la commode du meuble de bain de couleur or, comme l'ex maison de son père.

Il grimaça devant l'armoire, il avait quelques difficultés avec le rouge et or depuis que son propre frère l'avait dénigré pour être allé à Sepentard, comme si il l'avait choisi. Enfin au moins il s'entendait bien avec le dernier des Malfoy, Scorpius. Ils étaient assez proches maintenant, faisant quelques bêtises dont seul Georges avait le secret. Georges Weasley, un grand ami de son père, était censé venir à l'école pour donner quelques cours de défenses contre les forces du mal, cela promettait d'être épique.

Potter junior se glissa donc jusqu'à l'armoire du lavabo blanc, pris une bassine et la remplis d'eau bien froide, faisant même apparaître des glaçons en plus dedans. Il se retourna et manqua de trébucher à cause d'une serviette qui trônait par terre à côté du sèche serviette rouge carmin. Albus secoua la tête découragé de faire de son père un homme responsable et surtout quelqu'un de maniaque.

Al repris sa route, bassine en main, direction la chambre parental. Une fois à une distance respectable entre le lit et la porte Albus Severus jeta l'eau sur son père, humidifiant au passage le lit. Harry se leva d'un bond et cria après son fils, une course poursuite s'engagea alors dans tout le manoir Potter. La défaite de Harry était inévitable bien sur, quel père ferait il si il ne laissait pas son fils gagner contre lui ?

\- Dis papa, tu compte te préparer quand ? Parce que le train part dans une heure tu sais

Harry se précipita dans la salle de bain afin de se préparer en grande hâte. Non finalement rien à faire, il serait toujours maladroit comme père. Il enfila une vieille chemise rouge un peu délavé mais propre sur un pantalon moulant noir. Sur sa petite chemise il avait ajouté une robe de sorcier vert émeraude doublé de rouge carmin. Depuis que son fils était entré dans la maison de serpents Harry s'était surpris à se découvrir une véritable passion pour le vert, qui se plaçait bien avant le rouge dans la liste de ses couleurs préféré. Pas l'affreux le vert criant des pommes par exemple, mais un vert profond, presque brun.

Il se regarda dans la glace, depuis quelque temps il ne portait plus de lunettes et ça lui faisait une drôle de tête trouvait-il, ses yeux paraissait plus petit et sa mâchoire plus carré, peut-être trop même. Et cette cicatrice qui ressortait trop à son goût, il tenta de la dissimuler du mieux qu'il put sous sa frange qui ne cessait de lui faire des épis. Au bout d'un quart à batailler sans résultat Harry baissa les bras et sortit, Al en face de lui était déjà prêt, drapé des couleurs de sa maison et avec un sourire heureux plaqué sur le visage. Dans un élan qu'il ne compris pas lui-même Harry pris son fils dans ses bras et le serra si fort que le plus jeune cru qu'il aller y perdre quelque côtes.

\- Tu vas ma manquer tu sais...

\- Papa je reviens pour les vacances de printemps !

\- Peut-être mais il peut t'arriver tellement de chose jusqu'à se moment là.

Albus soupira et serra son père contre lui. Ils se lâchèrent finalement, transplanèrent et se rendirent sur la voie 93⁄4, Albus était survolté, cherchant du regard deux masse blanche dans cette foule de noir. Finalement après quelque seconde à traîner son père derrière lui il aperçut une tache blanche et courut se précipiter sur la famille Malfoy, serrant Scorpius dans ses bras comme un forcené. Le petit blond se figea, jetant un regard implorant à sa mère. Celle-ci redressa simplement la tête, rejetant ses cheveux en arrière et s'adressa à Harry.

\- Mr. Potter, peut-être pourriez vous apprendre à votre fils ce qu'est l'éducation ? Je sais bien que sans parents vous n'en avait jamais eu mais votre fils n'a pas la notoriété que vous avez qui vous laisse le droit de ne pas vous plier à nos codes.

Harry grimaça, _sale pute_, pensa-t-il intérieurement. Lui offrant le sourire le plus hypocrite qu'il pouvait faire il lui répondit poliment qu'une femme vendant son corps pour quelques galions n'avait pas à juger de l'éducation qu'il donnait à son fils. Scorpius en rit assez fortement, se récoltant un regard noir de sa génitrice. Et quand il vit la main de sa mère se lever il se prépara à recevoir la gifle. Enfin il cru qu'il allait recevoir une gifle mais le coup ne vint pas, rouvrant les yeux qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience de fermer il vit que son père retenait le poignet de sa mère.

\- Père, tu es venu ? demanda Scorpius les yeux emplis de joie.

\- Bien sur mon petit scorpion, allez, filez ou vous allez rater le train. Avec un dernier sourire.

Draco regarda son fils se faire traîner par le fils Potter qui était très heureux de retourner dans leur second foyer. Il attendit qu'ils est bien disparut dans le train et se tourna vers son ex-femme ne l'ayant toujours pas lâché.

\- Et toi, ne lève plus jamais la main sur mon fils, catin. Cracha-t-il avec venin.

Harry fut surpris de voir la jeune femme tressaillit avant de dégager vivement son poignet de la prise de Draco.

\- Tu ne peux rien dire, il n'est plus ton fils, la justice t'a désigné inapte à son éducation puisque mangemort. Tu n'as rien le droit de dire sur mes méthodes d'apprentissages !

Draco était hors de lui, il savait les dégâts que pouvait causer sur l'esprit une éducation à coup de ceinture, et il s'était juré de ne jamais faire subir de telles choses à ses enfants mais le ministère l'avait privé d'une telle chance. Tout ça à cause de cette pute, cette putain, cette salope de bas étages ! Il leva son bras et la gifla, il n'avait aucun remord à frapper cette femme, pas après avoir vu les bleus et les lacérations que portait son fils sur son dos et sur ses bras. Il s'apprêtait à lui en offrir une deuxième mais fut retenus par une main rugueuse mais étonnamment chaude. Il se retourna pour voir qui était l'imbécile qui osait se mettre en travers de sa route et tomba sur deux émeraudes au regard profond et légèrement inquiet.

\- Draco, stop. Tu attire les regards

\- Je me tape du regard des autres ! Harry elle bat mon fils ! Cette salope a osé battre mon fils !

\- Je sais Draco. Le brun le tira contre lui et chercha à la calmer par des caresses douces dans ses cheveux de nacre.

Il était rare que le froid sang-pur perdent son contrôle, mais il était vrai que depuis la fin de la guerre celui ci avait quitté son masque d'impassibilité et renier sa famille.

Après tout il avait assisté au baiser du détraqueur sur son père sans verser une larme. Pourquoi pleurer pour un homme qui tenait plus à son blason familial qu'à son propre fils ? Pourquoi pleurer pour un homme qui avait léché les pieds du plus grand mage noir de l'histoire dans l'espoir d'une bonne place ? Pourquoi pleurer pour un homme qui frapper son fils pour lui inculquer « une bonne éducation » ?

Draco n'était plus le jeune garçon snobinard de Poudlard, avec la naissance de son fils il avait mûri. Aujourd'hui c'était un homme sans problèmes – si on omettait les petits incidents aux services des détournements de magie - avec un emploie et ayant définitivement tourné la page sur les années de servitude lorsque le Lord noir était revenue à la vie. Il méritait une seconde chance, une chance de vivre avec son fils.

Harry et lui sursautent violemment en entendant un crie aigüe sortir de derrière eux, se retournant ils se retrouvèrent face à Astroria qui gisait au sol, se tortillant de douleur. Un peu plus à l'écart dans l'ombre, Hope se tenait droite avec sa baguette brandis, le visage fermée. Draco pu lire sur les lèvres de la brune le mot "Crucio " et il frissonna.

Le blond se précipita sur la jeune fille et lui pris sa baguette des mains avant de murmurer le contre sors. Le héros du monde sorcier fixa la jeune fille et son cœur se serra en reconnaissant les yeux sombres, virant sur le marron, de son défunt parrain. Il se rapprocha alors du duo et saisi le poignet de la jeune fille.

\- Qui êtes-vous ?

La brunette se retourna surprise et Draco se plaça entre les deux.

\- Elle n'est personne, tu ne l'as jamais vu et tu vas vite l'oublier Potter.

\- Pardonne, mais elle a les même yeux que Sirius alors, j'ai cru...

\- Tu connais mon papa ?! La brune avait saisi sa main et la serrait fortement, ses yeux brillant d'un espoir certain. Comme si il détenait les clefs du plus grand secret de l'univers.

\- Ton père ? Harry ne comprenait pas de quoi voulait parler la jeune fille. Sirius, père ? Si seulement il en avait eu le temps.

\- Non pas père, mais papa. Ombrage m'a pourtant dit qu'il est mort il y a dix-sept ans, juste un peu avant ma naissance.

Harry la fixa sans vraiment la voir. Sirius avait eu une fille, impensable. Avec qui ? Quand ? Pourquoi son parrain lui aurait-il caché la naissance de sa fille, ça n'avait pas de sens. - Ça a du sens quand tu sais qui a porté l'enfant.

\- Quoi ?

\- Potter ce n'est vraiment pas le lieu pour parler de ce genre de choses et en plus je dois punir Hope.

Hope ? En plus d'avoir les même yeux que son défunt parrain, elle porté le nom que ce dernier voulait donner à sa première fille ? Bordel c'était quoi cette horrible blague ? Il se recula de quelques pas et regarda la brune de la tête aux pieds.

\- Hope ? Demanda-t-il pour être sûr.

\- Oui c'est moi.

Harry ne pouvait pas le croire. Il y avait trop de coïncidences et de points obscurs à la fois. Ses pensés était trop désordonné, trop embrouillé par ses sentiment, par ses envies et ses espoirs. Il ne pouvait pas rester là. Il devait s'éloigner afin d'analyser au mieux la situation. Comme tous bonne auror. Il devait retourner au bureau. Et voir la Ministre. Il devait trouver la Ministre, et vite.

C'est les idées complètement embrouillées qu'il transplana vers le quartier des auror, ou du moins essaya.


	3. Cauchemardesque vérité

C'est l'esprit complètement embrouillé, chargé de questions concernant la jeune Hope, son parrain et son honni professeur de potion qu'Harry avait usé du moyen de transport sorcier le plus dangereux dans cette état. C'est bien parce qu'il n'avait pas les idées claires que non seulement, il n'atterrit pas au bon endroit mais pas non plus en parfaite état.

En effet, chaque parcelle de peau visible était couverte de coupures plus ou moins profondes, tachant lentement ses habits de pourpres. Mais il n'arrivait pas à s'en soucier, pas vraiment. Tout son esprit était focalisé sur la vérité caché derrière Hope.

En relevant la tête le brun posa un regard lourd sur les portes du château. _Snape à était directeur. Il doit donc avoir un portrait au sein du bureau directorial qui doit avoir sa mémoire. Lui pourras me renseigne ! _ Le brun se releva, grimaçant en sentant ses plaies le tirer. _Avant, un passage chez Poppy s'impose._

Il prit le même chemin que lors de son enfance pour atteindre le vieux château. Revivant presque ses souvenirs de rentrée. Il se revoyait fouler ce même sentier, glissant et trébuchant presque entre la masse d'élève pressé d'arriver au sein de l'école de sorcellerie, s'enfonçant dans les ténèbres d'une épaisse forêt.

Il se souvenait du vent d'ébahissement qui avait parcourut tout son groupe à la vue du magnifique château se dressant devant eux et monté au sommet d'une abrupte falaise. Il se souvint d'avoir sourit d'impatience, le cœur remplis d'espoirs et d'appréhensions.

Devant leurs yeux éberlués s'était aussi dresser un immense lac noir, avec de petites barques les attendant. Il était monté en leur sein en compagnie de Ronald, Hermione et Neville, ceux qui allaient dans un futur assez proche devenir ses amis. Ils avaient été conduit jusqu'à une crique semblant se trouver sous le château.

Ils avaient suivis un sentier étroit, couvert de rochers et de galet pendant un moment qui leur sembla interminable, avant de déboucher sur un vert gazon s'étendant jusqu'à une porte gigantesque porte faite en bois massif.

Son ami le géant avait frappé à la porte avant que cette dernière ne soit ouverte, leur révélant le professeur McGonagall qui les invita à la suivre et à pénétrer au sein de ce monde remplis de magie.

\- Monsieur Potter ? L'interpella une voix un peu plus en avant.

\- Professeur McGonagall ? Questionna et salua-t-il en retour, un sourire nostalgique figeait sur ses lèvres.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous arr, mais vous êtes blessé.

\- Ho ça ? Rien de bien grave, juste une petite erreur de trajectoire lors d'un transplanage.

La vieille femme hoqueta.

\- Vous avez de la chance d'être encore un seul morceau. Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris de transplaner avec un tel état d'esprit ? Vous auriez pu vous casser quelque chose, ou bien perdre un membre, ou bien encore...

Harry n'écoutait pas vraiment les paroles de son ancien professeur de métamorphose, replongé dans les réflexions qui l'avaient conduit à venir ici. Nombreuses étaient les questions qui tourbillonner dans son esprit.

Il s'avança jusque devant son ancienne enseignante, saisissant ses mains marqué par l'âge dans les sienne plus rugueuse, et cherchant son regard du sien.

\- J'ai besoin de voir le professeur Snape ?

\- Pardon ?

\- J'ai besoin, non je DOIS parler à son portrait. J'ai besoin qu'il réponde à mes questions. Laissez-moi aller le voir, je vous en pris.

Minerva secoua la tête et récupéra ses mains avant de partir vers le château, oubliant complètement la course pour laquelle elle était à l'origine sortit.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qui vous tourmente autant monsieur Potter, mais parler avec Severus ne vous aidera probablement pas. Il a pris la mauvaise habitude de parler en énigme aussi incompréhensible qu'Albus.

Harry eut un sourire franc et sincère quand il lui répondit.

\- J'ai toujours fini par comprendre les messages cachés derrière les mots du Professeur Dumbledore. Le professeur Snape ne devrait pas être un problème.

Comme il s'était trompé. Le brun s'en était rendu compte en seulement quelques secondes.

Après son passage éclaire à l'infirmerie pour soigner ses plaies, le brun avait suivi son ancienne directrice de maison dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Rien n'avait changé. Minerva avait tout laissé en place. C'était comme si le temps avait était figé dans ce lieu qui lui était si important. Il aurait presque pu croire que le Directeur allez réapparaître et lui proposer l'une de ses fameuses confiseries au citron, les yeux pétillant de malice et de douceur avec un sourire de papi gâteau.

L'illusion pris cependant fin quand McGonagall pris place sur le siège de directeur.

\- Severus, vous avez de la visite.

\- Et qui est assez idiot pour venir me déranger un jour de rentrée, jour que je hais le plus ? Demanda froidement le portrait du potionniste.

\- Il se pourrait que se soir moi. Se fit remarquer le brun, un sourire taquin sur les lèvres.

\- J'aurais du m'en douter. Même dans la mort vous ne pourrez m'épargner la souffrance de vous voir ?

Harry ne releva pas, il s'avança simplement jusqu'à la toile accrochée au mur, aux côté de celui d'Albus qu'il salua d'un signe de tête. Il reporta son attention sur Severus et le fixa droit dans les yeux. Le potionniste s'apprêtait à lui demander de reculer, ne supportant pas de voir cet avorton lui tenir tête, et ne plus ressentir de crainte ou de haine lorsqu'il le regardait.

Severus ne supportait pas d'avantage de voir cette étincelle de respect et d'admiration dans le regard du fils de son ennemi. Il ne voulait pas être apprécié de lui. Ce n'était pas de cette personne qu'il voulait de l'affection…

\- Je viens au sujet d'une Certaine Hope Eileen Black. Cela vous parle-t-il ?

Ses mots eurent au moins le mérite de couper le sifflet à l'homme face à lui. Severus lança un regard de haine pur au jeune Potter, lui ordonnant de se taire sur le champ.

\- Professeur McGonagall, puis-je m'entretenir SEUL à SEUL avec le professeur Snape ?

\- Hé bien, c'est-à-dire que ce n'est pas vraiment une chose que je suis autorisé à faire…

\- Allons Minerva, laissons donc ces deux jeunes hommes discuter tranquillement. Intervient le portrait d'Albus qui était resté bien silencieux depuis l'entré d'Harry dans la pièce.

Minerva sembla vouloir intervenir, mais devant le regard insistant de son mentor elle hocha la tête et sortit. Harry se tourna vers les autres tableaux de directeur.

\- Je crois avoir insisté sur le fait de rester seul. Pas que je ne vous fais pas confiance, je sais que vous êtes tous sous serment. Cependant cette histoire ne concerne que le professeur Snape et moi-même. Et je suis bien certain qu'il ne voudrait pas qu'elle s'ébruite, n'est-ce pas professeur ?

Severus se contenta de grommeler quelques jurons dans sa barbe inexistante.

Albus sembla comprendre plus de choses qu'il n'aurait dû puisqu'il aida à chasser tout ses anciens directeur et demanda simplement qu'on lui dise si la petite allait bien en échange de son "service".

Harry sourit. Le professeur Dumbledore n'avait décidément pas changé.

\- Comment connaissez-vous Hope ? Demanda froidement et en sifflant de colère le potionniste.

\- Je l'ai croisé tout à l'heure, sur le quai de la gare quand je conduisais mon fils jusqu'au train pour… Ho merde ! Je suis un père indigne ! Comment j'ai pu me laisser submerger au point de… ? Je suis un monstre !

Snape haussa un sourcil, perdu face au soudain changement de la conversation.

\- Pourriez-vous arrêter de vous autoflageller et revenir à la conversation initiale ? Ou serait-ce trop demander au Gryffondor que vous êtes que de se concentrer plus de quelques secondes ?

\- Mais vous ne comprenez pas. Je n'ai pas dit au-revoir à mon fils. Je suis partit comme un voleur à cause de votre fille et je n'ai pas pu l'enlacer une dernière fois.

\- Je ne vous pensez pas devenu si… dramatique…

Harry l'ignora. Il avait laissé son enfant sans même songeait à ce dernier, trop occupé qu'il l'était par cette fichue histoire avec Hope. Il n'avait pas pu lui faire son sermon habituel ni lui remettre sa cape d'invisibilité, qu'il avait enfin réussi à récupérer chez son ex femme. Il avait tout simplement occulté son enfant de son esprit. Quel genre de père était-il pour oublier ainsi qu'il avait un fils ? Quel genre de montre pouvait avoir ce genre de comportement ?

Le brun serra les poings, envahis par la colère du à son geste. Tout ça était la faute cette jeune fille mais avant tout la faute de son parrain et de son professeur de potion, pour l'avoir entraîné dans cette folle histoire. Lui qui rêvait d'une petite vie tranquille…

\- Je veux des réponses, Snape. Des vrais. J'ai entendu dire que vous aimiez les énigmes aujourd'hui, grand bien vous en face, je n'ai pas le temps pour ça. Alors je veux que vous m'expliquiez tout depuis le début et sans tourner autour du chaudron.

Harry appela un fauteuil à lui et s'installa dessus, croissant les bras et les jambes dans une posture qui montrait bien son inflexibilité. Il lança un regard dur au portrait et attendit que l'homme s'explique.

\- Très bien monsieur Potter. Si vous voulez vos réponses, vous allez devoir m'aider. J'ai au sein de mes anciens appartement, laissé un manuscrit de mes propres décoctions. Au sein de ce dernier, se trouve des recherches entamées sur le voile. Pas la peine de prendre cette tête de strangulot hors du lac, ne croyez pas que j'allais laisser mon amant là-dedans sans chercher à l'en sortir…

Severus soupira devant l'air incrédule de Potter et se pinça l'arrête du nez. Que la conversation allait être longue et pénible…

\- Sirius a bien était mon amant, mais je ne vous parlerais pas de ça maintenant. Plus tard, quand je n'aurais plus d'autre choix et que vous m'aurez aidé. Votre a été frappé d'un " ο ύπνος των νεκρών "*. C'est un ancien sort grec, une malédiction coinçant tous ceux atteints dans ce qui s'appelle l'entre deux mondes. Sirius n'est pas mort, mais il n'est pas vivant non plus… Son corps à été aspiré au sein du voile et très probablement détruit, mais son âme est toujours quelque part… Ce n'est pas exactement un fantôme, il est aussi solide que vous mais ne peux interagir dans ce monde…

\- J'ai l'impression de lire un livre de science-fiction moldu avec les univers alternatifs. C'est assez difficile à croire…

\- Et pourtant, c'est ce qui se rapproche le plus de la situation de votre parrain. Le voile semble être une sorte de portail, seulement les personne l'ayant traversé ne sont jamais revenue. En continuant mes recherches je suis tombé sur une dizaine d'autre voile éparpillé dans le monde. L'une d'elle, à semble t il été utilisé il y a plusieurs siècle par une puissante sorcière adepte de magie noire. Elle à pénétrer en son sein et en est ressortie vivante…

\- Comment s'y est elle prise ?

\- Elle avait créé un condensateur de magie…

Harry fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas.

\- Cette sorcière avait créé un réceptacle de magie, qu'elle a nourris pendant plusieurs années de sa propre magie afin d'emmagasiner suffisamment d'énergie pour créer un bouclier assez épais pour résister au pouvoir du voile pendant un temps limité.

\- Qu'a-t-elle était faire derrière le voile ? Et pouvons nous utiliser la même méthode ?

\- Nous ne savons pas ce qu'elle est allé faire là-bas. Severus soupira de dépit. Et je me suis déjà occupé de créer un condensateur… Mais je n'ai pas réellement eut le temps de le nourrir de ma magie...

Harry hocha la tête.

\- Donc pourquoi dois-je récupérer ce carnet et pas le condensateur ?

\- Car le condensateur est aujourd'hui inutilisable… Il va falloir en refaire un autre. Bien que je connaisse vos médiocres compétences en potion, il va vous falloir vous améliorer pour recréer le condensateur.

Et comme ça, sans rien dire Severus pris congés. Ne voulant plus parler de ce qu'il avait fait, ne voulant plus faire face à sa culpabilité qui le rongeait de l'intérieur. Puisse Sirius un jour pardonner à son âme damné...

Harry était donc à son tour sortit du bureau. Il était descendu dans les cachots à la recherche des anciens appartements de Severus Snape. Il passa devant de nombreuses grilles au contenu plus que douteux.

Continuant son chemin il arriva à la dernière porte des cachots. Une porte en bois simple, peut-être un peu plus sombre que les autres de ce château. Le bois était aussi marqué de coup, comme si quelqu'un s'était acharné dessus pour l'ouvrir. Harry intriguait sorti sa baguette et d'un simple alohamora déverrouilla la petite porte avant de pénétrer dans une pièce sombre. Harry aurait pensé que son enseignant en potion aurait été plus prudent et aurait placé d'avantage de sorts pour empêcher quiconque de pénétrer dans ses appartements, puis il se souvint qu'il était dans Hogwart, au fin fond des lugubres cachots du château. _Ouais, les visites devaient être rares en ses lieux. Pas besoin d'une grosse protection._

Harry avança prudemment, examinant la pièce. Elle était plutôt spacieuse, large et haute bien que peu profonde. Se tournant légèrement il pu percevoir des masses informes drapées sous des linges, étoffes de lin aux couleurs délavés par le temps. Tendant la main il se saisit d'un tissu aux couleurs et le tira d'un coup sec.

Sous des volutes de poussières, une cheminé aux colonnes en forme de serpent en marbre noir zébré de rose habillé l'âtre. Harry retira tous les draps, dévoilant ainsi une pièce sombre, décoré de vert et de noir. Harry si sentit détendu, comme si il rentrait chez lui après une dur journée de travail. Son regard se porta sur le bureau, et il eut encore une sourire nostalgique quand il vit que son livre des potions de sixième années était posé déçu, livre qui avait appartenu au jeune Severus.

Le brun avait découvert en son professeur un homme de confiance et fidèle à ses idéaux. Il avait découvert l'amour qu'il avait portait à sa mère et le promesse qu'il lui avait faites et ne s'en était nullement sentit mal à l'aise, bien au contraire il avait compris qu'à travers lui Snape cherchait sa rédemption. Il avait éprouvé de la peine pour cette homme qui avait toujours vécu seul et qui avait subis les pire tourments durant toute sa vie, à peine libérer des coups de son père c'était la mesquinerie des maraudeurs qui avait empoisonné sa vie avant de subir la marques, les missions et les doloris de Voldemort.

Le jeune Potter fut un instant heureux que Sirius et lui est pu faire une croix sur leur douloureux passé, ayant ainsi pu connaître chacun un peu d'amour et de douceur avant leur fin. Son regard se voila de tristesse. Ces hommes n'avaient pas eut une vie facile…

Harry effleura la couverture du livre et alla relire les mots qui couvraient la couverture intérieure « ce livre est la propriété du prince de sang-mêlé ».

Son professeur avait toujours fait dans le spectaculaire.

Il reposa l'ouvrage et analysa la pièce avec minutie. _Bien. Où avez-vous pu cacher ce carnet ?_

Il chercha dans chaque étagères qui couvraient les murs de l'appartement, enlevant et remettant livre après livre. Ne trouvant rien il fouilla dans le bureau. Toujours rien.

Le brun se laissa tomber sur le canapé, se creusant les méninges. Un accio aurait pu l'aider, mais même si les appartements n'avait pas étaient soumis à moulte sortilèges, il doutait que ce fut le cas du carnet. Surtout s'il était aussi important.

Tournant de pièce en pièce, cherchant partout, dans les murs, dans les meubles, derrière les tableaux. Encore et toujours rien. _Où l'avez vous mis bon sang ?_

Harry porta son regard sur la cheminé. Et c'est comme si une ampoule c'était illuminait au-dessus de sa tête. Il s'avança d'un pas mesuré avant de se glisser à l'intérieur. Il parcourut du bout de doigts chaque aspérité de la pierre quand enfin il buta contre une brique plus avancé. Il sourit et retira la brique. _Bingo ! _

Harry s'empara du petit carnet en cuir bleu et ressortit avant de s'installer confortablement sur un fauteuil. Prenant le carnet comme si il allait se casser entre ses doigts, il commença sa lecture.

Les premières pages du carnet étaient des petites feuilles volantes jaunies et moucheté par le temps. Severus avait certainement dû récupérer ses pages d'ouvrage anciens.

_**Rituel :**_

_Ensemble d'actes, de paroles et d'objets, codifiés de façon stricte, fondé sur la croyance en l'efficacité d'entités non humaines et approprié à des situations spécifiques de l'existence._

_Un rituel est une cérémonie magique, dont la répétition toujours identique serait gage de son efficacité._ _En fait, c'est parce que la magie suit un cycle du pouvoir, formé de trois étapes qui se répètent. Elles sont souvent nommées à partir de la mythologie égyptienne: Isis (c'est le nom d'une puissante Déesse universelle, maîtresse de la magie et de la protection, l'épouse d'Osiris), Apophis (un atroce serpent démoniaque souhaitant détruire l'univers), et enfin Osiris (le puissant Dieu du renouveau et de la nature, ramenant les morts à une nouvelle vie). Cet aspect traditionnel n'empêche en rien de créer vos propres rituels en respectant les règles._

_Rappelle de ce schéma_

_**A - Purification.**_

_Vous devez retirer toute présence négative du lieu de création afin d'éviter que tout entité malfaisante ne prenne possession du condensateur de magie_

_**B - Ouverture du cercle magique**_

_Vous devrez cependant insuffler une essence de vie à ce dernier, sans toutefois que ce soit un esprit humain, c'est pourquoi nous utilisons les flux magique de la nature via un cercle d'invocation_

_**C - Invocation (Accumulation et retransmission des énergies avant de les faire retourner à la mère magie)**_

_Cette partie est la plus compliqué. Il faut avoir un très bon rituel ainsi que de solide connaissance en fluctuation magique afin de pouvoir en nourrir le futur condensateur tout en permettant à la nature de reprendre ce qui lui appartient. Le juste milieu entre ses deux obligations est compliqué à atteindre, et il est rare que le sorcier parvienne du premier coup à réaliser son condensateur._

_**D - Fermeture du cercle**_

_Il suffit de congédier chaque puissance magique employé lors du rituel._

Écrites en petite pattes de mouches, des paragraphes descriptifs de son ancien professeur, décrivaient un peu plus les conditions nécessaires à la réalisation du sortilège dans la suite carnet.

_Pour pouvoir procéder au rituel, il faut s'assurer d'avoir les quatre indispensables: le lieu, le temps, les outils et le plan._

_1\. Choisir le bon moment pour le faire : Jeter un sort durant la phase lunaire idéale pour son objectif peut le rendre plus puissant. Il n'est pas du tout essentiel d'avoir la bonne phase lunaire, mais c'est utile (La Lune croissante est idéale pour commencer un processus, pour ajouter, augmenter et faire croître les choses)_

_2\. la bonne formule : Invocation de la mère Magie._

_"Omnes gentes circumierunt Magia,_

_Et regina vitam,_

_Lux noctis_

_Creator omnium, qui est, feralis et liberi;_

_Et mater mulieris virum_

_Spiritus partum in universum;_

_Et veni, obsecro,_

_Cum radii lunares in virtute_

_circulus mihi in loco isto "*_

_3\. les bon ingrédients, outils et accessoires : L'élément principal pour le rituel est un corps. Pour cela vous pouvez utiliser plusieurs méthodes. Pour le mien j'ai usé de mes propre recherches concernant les bébés chaudrons pour cela il faudra trois cheveux des deux créateur (pour la base du noyau magique), un kilo deux-cents grammes de chaire porcine (pour créer l'enveloppe charnelle), vingt centilitre de sang de licorne (pour la pureté de la magie), un diamant noir (pour l'absorption des énergies), deux plume de phœnix et une d'Augurey (pour la puissance magique)._

_4\. Le cercle : La création du cercle est simple, il peut être fait avec n'importe quel matériaux neutre. Tracer à la craie, fait avec du sel._

_Pour ma pars j'ai usé d'un mélange de baie de Goji, symbole de longévité et de Ginkgo Biloba un symbole de chance et de prospérité. Une fois le cercle créé, on ne doit pas le traverser, sous peine de créer une faille dans sa protection et de subir un désagréable choc magique. S'il faut entrer et sortir du cercle durant le rituel, il faut donc à chaque fois tracer une « porte » temporaire dans le cercle avec la baguette, puis refermer cette ouverture après être passé._

Harry avait soudain peur de comprendre ce que l'homme avait fait par le passé. Il reprit la lecture du dernier paragraphe, espérant se tromper.

_J'ai réalisé le rituel le soir du Samhain._

_Le 31 octobre marque le début du cycle des saisons. C'est le 1er jour de l'année du point de vue sorcier, la nouvelle année commençant en fait avec le coucher du soleil du 31 octobre. C'est le début de la destruction et l'arrivée de l'hiver._ _Ce jour est très spécial car il correspond à une porte ouverte entre le monde des vivants et le monde des morts. Le rituel qui était célébré s'appelait la Nuit des Ancêtres ou le banquet des Morts. Dans les rites païens, les gens entrent en contact avec leurs ancêtres disparus pour le jour d'Halloween. Ces derniers leur transmettent leur connaissance et leur force._

_Cette période était donc propice à la création d'une vie._

_Le rituel fut long et difficile, mais à la fin de ce dernier, au levé des premiers rayons du soleil, un petit bébé se tenait devant moi, à l'exacte emplacement des ingrédients disposé précédemment._

_Ce bébé était un parfait et je me décidais à lui donner un nom._

_Sa magie était faible, mais son noyau immense. Je commençais déjà à lui insuffler jours après jours ma propre magie, la nourrissant de ma puissance pour un jour pouvoir lui faire prendre sa place de condensateur et libérer mon amant du voile derrière lequel il était retenue._

Harry laissa échapper le carnet et le fixa, la page encore ouverte sur le procédé de création.

\- Qui avez-vous créé ? Souffla- t-il avec effrois et colère, connaissant déjà la réponse à cette interrogation.

En espérant que ce chapitre vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, c'est notre récompense et notre motivation pour écrire une suite. Bonne journée

* ο ύπνος των νεκρών : o ýpnos ton nekrón : Sommeil des morts

*"Gracieuse Magie,

Toi la reine de la vie,

Lampe de la nuit,

Créatrice de tout ce qui est libre et sauvage ;

Mère de la femme et de l'homme

Créatrice du souffle de l'univers :

Descends, je t'en prie,

Avec ton rayon de puissance lunaire

Sur mon cercle, en ce lieu !"


	4. Cauchemars ou vérité ?

C'est complètement furibond que Draco rentra chez lui, suivis de près par la jeune Hope.

\- Te rends tu comptes de ce que tu as fait ?!

Hope haussa simplement les épaules, peu conscientes du "crime" qu'elle venait de commettre.

\- Un impardonnable ! Et un Crucio en plus ! Mais qu'est-ce qui t'es passé par la tête, bon sang de bois ?!

\- Elle a voulus s'en prendre à ton fils alors j'ai cru qu'…

\- Tu ne devrais rien croire du tout, la coupa-t-il. Désormais tu te mêles de tes histoires ! Je sais parfaitement défendre mon fils ! Je suis son père, je sais comment lui venir en aide alors laisse-moi faire au lieu de t'immiscer partout, est-ce bien claire ?! Que je ne reprenne pas à faire une chose pareille. Maintenant va dans ta chambre je ne veux plus te voir.

La brune croisa les bras et resta bien campé sur sa position, refusant d'obéir au maître de maison.

\- Je ne suis ni t'a fille, n'y une enfant Draco. Ça fait longtemps que j'ai dépassé le stade d'être congédié dans ma chambre. Je suis désolée d'être intervenu, mais je ne supporte pas la maltraitance sur enfant, comme beaucoup de gens je crois. J'ai simplement fait ce qu'il me semblait juste…

Le blond la fixa un moment. Il devait bien reconnaître que voir son ex-femme souffrir pour les horreurs qu'elle fait vivre continuellement à leur propre fils avait était, non pas agréable ou plaisant, mais plutôt comme un juste retour des choses.

\- C'est bon, oublions ça. Ne recommence juste pas…

Hope s'approcha doucement jusqu'à poser sa main sur son épaule.

\- Tu es un bon père Draco, j'en suis certaine. Puis elle partit à l'étage sans demander son reste, partant simplement lire un livre en attendant l'heure du soupé.

Draco alla directement dans son bureau. Il devait encore finir de rédiger son fichu dossier sur le parchemin érotique (de Satan). Décrire les différents sors utiliser dessus pour le créer, ceux employée pour stopper la magie de l'objet. C'est épuisé d'avance qu'il poussa la lourde porte de son bureau. Draco se saisi d'un petit paquet de parchemin rangé dans son armoire et regarda autour de lui la petite pièce sombre qui s'offrait devant ses yeux.

La pièce n'était pas très grande, et les couleurs noir, vert et bleu cobalt n'aidait pas vraiment à éclairer la pièce, mais le blond s'en moquait, ces couleurs l'apaisaient.

Le bureau n'était pas très rempli. Une vieille armoire d'Amboine bancale aux miroirs moucheté par le temps habillé le mur de gauche, un tapis quelques peu délavé habillé un planché ancien mais sein. Sur le mur de droite une cheminée en pierre volcanique dans laquelle un feu doux brulait apportait un peu de chaleur et de lumière au bureau aux abords austères.

Et au centre, en face de l'âtre, un meuble en acajou qui lui servait également de secrétaire finissait de remplir la pièce. Pas de bibliothèque immense ou de seconde porte menant à un laboratoire de potion. Une pièce simple, dans une maison simple, pour vivre une vie simple. C'était son nouvel adage depuis qu'il avait perdu le manoir au profit de son ex-femme. Plus de forfanterie. Il possédait seulement ce dont il avait besoins.

Le blond se pencha sur son rapport, grignotant le bout de sa plume afin de se remémorer chaque détail de son examen du parchemin enchanté. Ligne après ligne, son parchemin se noircissait d'information.

Il était tellement focalisé sur le remplissage de son cinquième parchemin qu'il sursauta et renversa son encrier sur son rapport à l'entente d'un bruit d'accoue contre du verre. Ce fut en jurant comme un moldu ivre que le blond releva à peine la tête pour voir une laponne le fixer de ses grands yeux d'or. Toute sa contrariété le quitta d'un coup.

Blaise lui avait répondu.

Se relevant d'un pas pressant en lançant un sort pour réparer les dégâts de l'encrier, il alla ouvrir la fenêtre pour le grand volatil. La chouette s'engouffra au chaud en laissant tomber sa lettre au pied du Malfoy. Draco la saisit et la décacheta tout en retournant s'installer derrière son pupitre puis entama sa lecture.

« Mon cher Draco,

Je suis ravi de voir que tu te souviens encore de mon existence. (J'espère que tu notes bien toute l'ironie de cette phrase)

Le professeur Snape a eu une fille ? Avec Black ? Vraiment Malfoy, ta vie est des plus trépidantes. Je regrette seulement de ne jamais être présent quand les choses semblent s'emballer dans la mauvaise direction pour toi. C'est pourquoi tu seras heureux, je pense, d'apprendre que ma très chère employeuse a enfin décidé de m'accorder quelques jours de repos. Je devrais déjà être en route pour la bicoque dans la quelle tu vie quand tu recevras ma lettre.

Je ne pourrais pas rester plus d'une semaine, j'espère que ce temps serra suffisant pour t'aider à mettre en ordre toutes ces histoires. Je sais déjà qu'avec Astoria ce n'est pas facile tous les jours (Scorpius m'envoie régulièrement des lettres lui).

J'ai par ailleurs de bonne nouvelles a se sujets. Je ne t'en dis pas plus pour te faire la surprise mais tu devrais pouvoir facilement récupérer la garde de ton fils.

A bientôt, B. Zabini »

Draco reposa le parchemin et fixa la cheminée en face de lui. Blaise allé rentrer. Son meilleur ami et confident allé rentrer. Draco sauta de sur sa chaise avec un grand sourire qui mangeais la moitié de son visage et appela un elfe de maison.

\- Maître a appelé Pixyt ?

\- Oui. Je veux que tu prépares une chambre pour Blaise, tu as le droit d'utiliser ta magie pour créer une chambre supplémentaire dans la maison.

Le petit elfe inclina la tête et repartit dans le caractéristique craquement du transplanage. Draco se dirige alors vers sa petite cuisine et commença à préparer un repas. Depuis qu'il vivait seul avec juste un elfe de maison il s'était mis à faire certaine chose de lui-même.

Ou presque.

Jetant des sorts sur les instruments de cuisine il leur ordonna de préparer un bon poulet rôti avec une julienne de légume et une poêlé de champignon, et pour dessert une délicieuse tarte au citron meringué. Il finissait tout juste de faire refroidir la tarte que le feu de sa cheminé se mit à fortement gronder.

\- Il y a quelqu'un ? Demanda la voix rocailleuse de Blaise

\- Je suis dans la cuisine, rejoints moi, j'ai préparé le repas.

Le basané apparut à la porte, fixant son ami blond d'une étrange manière.

\- TU as préparé le repas ? Demanda se dernier incrédule avant de rire.

\- Voilà la donc à quoi te sers ton temps libre, a faire la popote. Fais attention Draco, dans peu de temps tu voudras faire les repas à la façon moldu et avoir les mains recouvertes de nombreuses substances indéfinissables.

Le blond ignora son ami et fini de dresser la table. Un clac et le petit elfe de Malfoy s'avança vers le jeune chercheur.

\- Pixyt vous a préparer une chambre monsieur, voulez-vous que j'y installe vos bagages laissé devant la cheminé ?

Le brun hocha la tête et reporta son attention sur son ami. Il lui sembla que le petit lord était épuisé, fait peu étonnant quand on songeait à l'histoire dans laquelle il se trouvait plongé malgré lui alors que sa vie était déjà bien compliquée.

Une femme qui l'avait trompé et pillé, emportant dans son départ leur fils unique qu'elle maltraitait, son emploi parfois plus dangereux qu'il ne le devrait et maintenant cette jeune fille sortit de nulle part qui disait être la fille de Snape et de la Némésis de ce dernier ? Dans cette situation, si le blond n'avait pas s'emblait si accablé, il aurait eu encore plus de raisons de s'inquiéter.

\- Ne pourrais-tu pas simplement utiliser ton elfe pour faire les repas ?

\- Scorpius aime bien quand je fais moi-même la cuisine, et de temps en temps il vient la faire avec moi. Je crois… Je crois que ça lui fait du bien d'être proche d'au moins l'un de ses parents…

Blaise fixa un instant les assiettes posées sur la table et qui se remplissait par magie, perdu une fois de plus dans ses réflexions.

Scorpius lui écrivait assez souvent, à l'inverse de son ami. Certaines des lettres qu'il avait reçues lui servirait d'ailleurs de preuve plus tard. Il savait qu'Astoria était très éloigné de la figure de la mère aimante, les bleus que portait son filleul en étant la meilleure preuve, mais les coups n'étaient rien comparés à l'indifférence froide dont il été victime dès qu'il rentré au manoir en la seule compagnie de sa génitrice. La blonde ne le regardait même plus une fois le seuil de la porte franchis. Scorpius n'avait alors que les elfes pour s'occuper de lui, ou simplement avoir une conversation.

Ho évidemment dans le monde magique elle jouer parfaitement le rôle de la maman poule pour éviter qu'on ne lui enlève les droits qu'elle avait sur les coffres Malfoy via son fils, mais depuis l'épisode Potter, la situation avait bien changé. Les gens s'étaient peu à peu méfiés des vrais intérêts que portait la jeune femme, et petit à petit ils s'étaient éloignés de celle qui portait aujourd'hui le surnom de Niffleur.

On avait aussi découvert qu'elle cumulé les amants d'un soir pour le simple plaisir, et bien que techniquement rien dans les lois n'empêche de mener une telle vie, ce n'était pas le comportement que l'on attendait d'une Lady. Mais le coup de grâce pour cette femme serait pour dans quelques jours seulement. Blaise y avait veillé.

Avec l'aide son employeur il avait accumulé de nombreuses preuves de l'incapacité pour Astoria d'élevée le jeune enfant et compter bien aider son ami à récupérer le garde exclusif de du petit scorpion.

Alors qu'il s'installait à table, répondant à l'invitation gestuelle de Draco, une grande brune apparut au pas de la porte.

\- Bonsoir. Blaise Zabini, se présente-t-il en tendant la main vers l'intruse.

\- Hope Snape. Enchanté.

La brune relâcha la main de l'homme et s'installa à table, reportant son attention sur le blond.

\- Ce que tu as préparé à l'air délicieux Draco, s'extasia la jeune fille en se servant généreusement.

\- J'ai recueilli une ogresse. Que Merlin me vient en aide.

Les trois jeunes gens rire de la petite blague et entamèrent le repas. Seul les bruits des couverts et les petits gémissements d'appréciation troubler le calme de la cuisine. Un certain malaise prenait cependant place entre eux. Réflexe naturel en présence d'étrangers pensa Draco.

Blaize se décida finalement à parler, ne supportant plus cette tension.

\- Il me semblait que tu avais des choses à me dire ?

Le blond avala sa bouché et hocha doucement la tête. Il reposa ses couverts avant de fixer son ami avec un air grave.

\- Comme je te l'ai dit dans la lettre la jeune fille à nos côtés et la fille de mon parrain.

Blaise fixa cette dernière, le regard suspicieux. Il détailla son physique, cherchant une faille quelconque qui pourrait lui indiquer l'usage d'un charme ou bien d'une potion.

\- Et donc pourquoi es-tu venu ici ? Il me semble que tu es majeur non ?

Hope sortit alors de sa poche de robe deux boites rectangulaires, l'une semblable aux boites à baguette d'Olivander et la deuxième faisant plus penser à un écrin à bijoux. La brune poussa la première devant Draco, et garda la deuxième un moment dans ses mains avant de la pousser au centre de la table et de l'ouvrir.

En son sein se trouver trois petites sphères de cristal ou une douce brume blanche tournailler, comme si elle était soumise à un vent que seule cette légère fumée pouvait toucher.

\- Des Prophetarum. Où as-tu trouver ses merveilles ?

\- Elles étaient cachées dans l'un des lieux de culte celte que cette mégère d'Ombrage m'a obligé à visiter. Je ne savais pas vraiment ce que c'était mais j'ai préféré les cacher.

\- Tu as plus que bien fais.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda le jeune Lord.

\- Ce sont des prophéties. Rare. Vraiment rare.

Blaise se réinstalla dans sa chaise, saisissant une des petites boules qu'il fit jouer entre ses doigts.

\- Ce type de prophétie se compte sur les doigts d'une main. Ce ne sont pas de simple prophétie ou si tu arrives à déchiffrer leur sens énigmatique tu peux choisir dans quelle direction va aller ton destin celle-là, c'est ou tout blanc, ou tout noir. Et surtout elles sont toujours par deux ou trois. Ce sont des prophéties qui se réalisent à travers les siècles. J'ai eu la chance lors de mes voyages de rencontrer un éminent professeur qui avait étudié ce phénomène. Ces petites sphères ne sont pas créées pas des sorciers qui y insuffle leur souvenir de la prophétie, celle-là sont faite par la magie elle-même.

\- Donc, ce sont des objets que la magie fait et qui dicte un destin qu'il est impossible de changer ?

\- Pas exactement. Techniquement ont pourrait changer le destin, mais alors cela briserait la magie de ces sphères et ont ne sais toujours pas si, enfin se sont des créations de la Magie alors aller à son encontre... Personne ne s'y est encore aventurer.

\- Peut-on savoir au moins ce que referme ses prophéties ?

\- Oui mais il va me falloir un peu de temps pour savoir dans quel ordre elles se déroulent et situer sur quelle sphère nous somme.

Sur ses mots le basané se leva et alla s'enfermer dans la chambre d'ami, oubliant son repas et ses deux interlocuteurs qui le fixait un peu incertain.

\- Et donc ? Tu as une autre grande surprise dans cette boite ?

Hope eut un franc sourire avant de soulever le couvercle. Apparut alors aux yeux de Draco La baguette de Sureau.

\- Le Ministère l'a consigné après la bataille, à cause de sa puissance et de son lien particulier avec la Mort. Et en consultant le registre pour connaitre son histoire, je suis alors tombé sur le nom de son propriétaire… Toi.

Draco n'arrivait pas à lâcher la petite baguette du regard, ressentant comme un lien magique qui lui ordonnait de prendre le morceau de bois en main.

C'est complétement happé par la magie émise par la baguette qu'il s'en saisi, créant dans la demeure un vent de lumière éblouissant qui fit trembler les fondations de la petite maisonnée.

Harry fixa encore un instant le carnet. Hésitant entre le bruler ou le garder comme preuve du crime commis par Severus. C'est toujours hésitant sur la marche à suivre, mais bien décidé à faire quelques choses pour cette pauvre enfant qu'il sorti des anciens apparentements de l'espion et se dirige vers la sortit du château. Toute cette histoire le dépasse, il ne peut rien faire seul. Et comme une évidence le nom de son amie lui apparait.

Mais bien sûr, Mione sera quoi faire !

Atteins d'un regain d'énergie, Harry place le carnet dans sa poche et transplane pour le ministère. Il frappa un rapide coup à la porte du bureau ministériel avant de rentrer. Hermione était plongé sur des documents qu'elle signait les uns après les autres.

\- Tu ne prends même plus le temps de les lire intégralement avant de les signer ?

\- Ils ont tous étaient lu deux fois avant signature, comme à chaque fois. Ça fait plaisir de te voir. Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici ? Demanda la brune en se levant pour saluer son ami.

\- Une histoire aussi folle que nos aventures de jeunesse.

\- Raconte-moi je suis impatiente, lui ordonna-t-elle gentiment en souriant.

\- Hé bien tu ne vas jamais me croire mais Snape à eut une fille. Avec Sirius. C'est incroyable hein ? C'est même carrément impossible et pourtant j'ai vu la gamine ce matin. Je sais même comment elle est née et… Mione ? Ça ne va pas ?

Harry regardait sa sœur de cœur un peu surpris. A la place de trouver un visage surpris ou bien choqué il n'avait devant lui qu'un visage barré d'une grimace de gêne et un peu désolé. Même si le brun avait toujours été un peu long à comprendre les choses, cette fois il fit très rapidement les déductions qui s'imposaient.

\- Attends une seconde. Tu étais au courant, et tu n'as pas jugeais bon de me prévenir ? Siffla froidement le survivant.

\- Je n'ai pas vraiment eut le temps depuis hier. Tu sais bien que mon emploi du temps est quelque peu chargé.

\- Et un appelle par cheminette ? Ou même une putain de chouette ?!

\- Harry, moins fort, on va nous entendre.

\- La belle affaire ! Que tous nous entendent, je n'en ai strictement rien à faire !

\- Ecoute je n'ai juste pas voulus t'inquiéter. J'ai juste voulus bien faire une fois de plus, pour que t…

\- Comment ça une fois de plus ? Que me caches-tu d'autre ? Tu sais pourtant que je ne supporte pas les mensonges ! Tout ce que nous avons subi à cause de nombreuses cachoteries ne t'a pas servi de leçon ?!

La brune se mordit la lèvre, se rendant compte de sa gaffe. Elle se glissa lentement derrière son bureau, bien consciente que ce n'était qu'une maigre protection contre l'homme face à elle, mais refusant de rester proche de son ami au risque d'être blessé par sa magie lorsqu'elle éclaterait sous la colère.

\- J'ai fait ça pour le bien de tout le monde d'accord ? Je ne l'ai pas fait par plaisir.

\- Mione qu'est-ce que tu as fait putain ?

\- Il se peut que… J'ai refusé de soigner quelqu'un et… à cause de ça deux personnes sont mortes…

Harry fixait d'un regard incendiaire celle qui allait bientôt ne devenir plus qu'une connaissance.

\- Qui Hermione ? Demanda-t-il froidement, ses yeux lançant un avertissement sans équivoque si elle lui mentait encore.

Un long silence s'installa, seulement percé par les respirations des deux présents dans la pièce. Harry ne quittait pas la Ministre du regard attendant désespérément la réponse à la question, et redoutant dans le même temps les futurs mots qu'Hermione prononcerait.

Ce ne fut qu'après cinq interminables minutes que cette atmosphère fut brisée par un murmure à peine audible et qui pourtant sonna comme un cri aux oreilles du Vainqueur. Un cri ignoble, entre désespoir et colère profonde.

Un sentiment fort et violent qui le pris jusqu'aux tripes à l'entende de deux pauvre petits mots.

\- Severus Snape…


End file.
